


A Doll's Nightmare

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, No romo, Pre-Movie, Pris has a nightmare, Pris is 18 days old, Replicants being adorable, Roy is there to save the day, brother/sister slightly incestuous relationship, shameless fluff, takes place in 2016, they're not actually brother and sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did not see many things in her dreams. She saw toys, dolls, teddy bears the children of the colons played with. Sometimes she would feel jealousy welling up in her ribcage at the sight of laughing kids. In her opinion she had everything to be happy, but she was not. She only needed one person in her life to be close to happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doll's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceTigerOfRussia18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceTigerOfRussia18/gifts).



> I do not own Blade Runner, it belongs to Philip K Dick and Ridley Scott.
> 
> English is not my first language. If you notice incoherences or mistakes, kindly tell me.

Pris awoke with a blood-curling scream. Her whole body was shaking as she stared at the blank wall of her room, then began to wail. Big fat tears rolled down her pink cheeks as she cried loudly, like a baby. She wrapped her arms around her thin frame and shivered with each sob.

She did not see many things in her dreams. She saw toys, dolls, teddy bears the children of the colons played with. Sometimes she would feel jealousy welling up in her ribcage at the sight of laughing kids. In her opinion she had everything to be happy, but she was not. She only needed one person in her life to be close to happy.

She heard footsteps and Roy opened the door to her room. The expression on his face was neutral, almost cold, but his light blue eyes betrayed genuine worry.

In her dreams, she saw Roy.

She saw him without his armor. Instead he wore one that shone like a sun. He swore on his life to protect her and they left their past lives of combat and pleasure model behind them, and he carried her on a golden path that lead to a giant building she identified as a castle. 

She saw him fight. She hated this kind of dreams. Guns were made to cause fatal injuries leading to death. She could not fathom how anyone woke up one morning and decided to create weapons of massive destruction. She hated the noise they made. It was so violent she felt like it was a threat to her ears and would eventually make her deaf. The idea terrified her. She needed her hearing to survive. She loved listening to the world around her so much. Not the gunshots of course, but music, and also Roy's voice. What would she do if the only way for her to understand his words was to read on his lips ? She did not know how to do that. The tall white-haired male was the closest thing to a friend she ever had. He was her guardian angel. He watched over her and protected her from harm. She did not know what she would do without him. She would probably be lost or dead.

"What's wrong ? Are you hurt ?"

Pris shook her head to say no. She sniffled and looked at her hands on her lap, feeling ashamed that she woke up Roy. She did not want to be a bother. What if he began to hate her ?

"Tell me why you screamed."

He sat at the end of the bed with one hand behind his back. His expression had softened as he gave Pris a reassuring smile. The female replicant clenched her fists around the dirty white sheet.

"I had a nightmare..."

She wept quietly, wiping her tears away despite the fact that they always seemed to come back.

"Tell me about it."

She shook her head again. What she saw was truly horrible and she was afraid that if she talked about it, it would come true.

"Why not ?"

She felt her heart race in her chest. Was Roy upset ? He looked calm. Perhaps he was not mad at her after all, even though she had told him no two times. Her lower lip quivered as she spoke.

"We were with four other people who were our friends. There were two men and two women. We escaped in a shuttle and arrived on a planet with too many humans on it. They were the ones who would not or could not come here. We were here for a reason I can't remember. We split up, and then... Someone, a man, he killed us all. We were all dead. Even you, Roy, even you...!"

She hid her face in her hands as she cried again. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I will always be there for you."

It was on that day that she understood Roy would not always be there for her despite what he told her. It was a beautiful lie.

Roy touched her arm and extended the hand that was behind his back toward her.

"It was not real and it was not your fault. It was not the truth. Look at me, I am alive. And I have a present for you."

Pris removed her hands from her face to look at the present. It was a white teddy bear. It was slightly dusty and its fur was not soft, but she loved it as soon as she laid her eyes on it. Roy must have found it during a mission. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes. Her lips curled into a smile as she petted it.

"I love it, Roy."

He pulled Pris into a tight hug and stroked her hair gently. It was the color of hay, a color Roy associated with good memories, therefore he loved it. He was quite worried about the young woman but tried not to show it. After all, she was less than twenty days old. He was older than her by a little less than a month. He was like a big brother. It was his duty to comfort her in the middle of the night. She did not deserve to have nightmares. Pris was not ready for this world. She thought she would never be.

"I will stay with you tonight. Just in case you wake up again."

Pris laid her head on his torso and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She was holding her teddy close. Roy smiled at the sight. He loved Pris like a little sister and he knew he would care about her until his heart stopped beating.

"You will never be alone."

Pris smiled and blinked away the last tears that remained in her big blue eyes.

"Thank you, Roy..."

She reached up to place a hesitant kiss on Roy's mouth. The older replicant did not seem surprised by this gesture and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her fingertips.

She deserved this. Being treated as if she were a fragile porcelain doll. No more rough hands on her body, no more horny soldiers. She knew she needed Roy, just Roy. She did not know what their relationship really was. Siblings or lovers ? What she was sure of, was that they had crossed a line. The concept was a blur to her. Love, what a strange thing. But Pris was real. She was Roy's little wonder. And although Mars was not a happy nation, they could be happy together. Roy promised himself one day he would take her away from this awful place and they would run away together. One day, they would be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This fanfiction was written for my friend LunarArtist as a new friendship gift. I hope you like it dear, despite all my mistakes and my bad phrasing. Take care !


End file.
